The second Coming of Autumn
by maddiva
Summary: Sometimes a heartbreak is not all bad and the end of life as one thinks.(Re-Writing)
1. chapter 1

The Second Coming Of Autumn

Chap1 Kindred Spirits

 _A first attempt in writing. bringing out different shades in Ga Eul and Ji Hoo's emotions on Jan Di's engagement; personally, felt that both their characters and plot was underutilized. In this Yi Jung never made any promises to Ga eul_

 _Please do Review._

13days before the proposal and Yi Jung's Return

7:45pm

Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo or prince charming as he was called frowned at the anonymous mail he had been receiving photos of abused children from one of the child shelters his family ran. Children below 15 had lots of bruises and hand marks and cuts. The problem was that the sender was anonymous and couldn't be tracked down. The abuser was smarter and there was no proof of his ministrations. His security, the guards, including the CCTV was clear. Taking the issue to his grandfather was out of question

Jihoo pinched the bridge of his nose, the caffeine in the portable container did little to ease his pounding head. It was not easy with a thesis waiting for desertion; management of the Yoon fortune and constant all-nighters were driving him insane. On top of all his call with Jun-Pyo, his best friend disturbed him. He had a vague idea of his friend wanting to propose Geum Jan Di. The commoner girl who caught the hearts of both the friends of F4.

He picked up his keys and shut the system off. It was going to be a one hour drive to the said shelter.

Sarah was a 12-year-old who slowly moved in the shadows of the children's shelter as quietly as possible. She had to get out somehow. She promised to save the young ones of the house. It started at random initially, the beatings were few and rare, but they grew to a point which had become unbearable. Right now, she was on the backside of the building, almost close to a partially opened gate. Looking around she spotted two guards talking to each other in a distance. Taking a deep breath, she dashed out onto the road after stumbling over a stool which alerted the guards. She ran as fast as her legs could carry. She heard shouts and threats behind her but did not stop and then slammed into a something and fell.

Chu Ga Eul was not having the best of luck that day. She returned home after 8 months of attending a course on child psychology. Fate had it and she caught the last flight home. Hailing a taxi home was not the wisest decision she made. Half the way she noted that the driver was driving through isolated roads. She panicked instantly as any woman would. Carrying only a sling bag and a hiking bag which weighed moderately. She took a deep breath and slowly slid to the right-side door. Spotting a patch of sand, she instantly reacted by throwing herself out of the car and rolled towards the trees. Scrambling up she ran into the woods with the driver on her pursuit. After 15 minutes, she came to a deserted road with minimal lighting. Fumbling she pulled out her mobile to see it out of battery. She cursed – "Great. What a fucked-up day". It was then a little package slammed into her. She switched her torch on and immediately realized that something was wrong, the child had burn marks, torn clothes and a black eye.

She heard footsteps of more than one person running towards them. Her instincts kicked in; grabbing the girl she ran for a second time that night. She carried the girl on her hips. Maternal instincts of the said woman held the little girl protectively and ran ignoring her own bleeding knees and palms from the previous encounter. Running into the trees she least bothered about the thorns scratching her, hair dragging leaves,twigs,mud and everything else.

That moment of aderline finally shortened as she spotted a car coming on the road.

Ji Hoo was finding it very hard to hold the vehicle in his tired condition. A figure suddenly jumped on the road and he hit the brakes. He jumped out to check on the stranger.

Ga Eul- "Ji Hoo Sunbae. Thank god…" Relief very evident in her voice.

Ji Hoo took a minute to recognize her- "Ga Eul shi?"

A little voice interrupted the minute- "Dr. Yoon."

His blood froze as he saw the condition of the little girl. One second he was seeing her, the next minute calling cops and his buddy Song Woo Bin. What seemed like hours took a tad lesser time. The shelter was raided and culprits arrested (more of this in subsequent chapters). The highlight was that all the kids had surrounded Ga Eul and refused to budge away from her. The night spent by providing first aid to many children. When Ji Hoo came to he was asleep on the chair with a sour neck and throat. His feet and hands ached. He picked his glasses farther away from the table and spotted her on the sofa.

She was fast asleep with her bangs rolling on her cheeks. Features soft and serine. Her bandaged palms on Sarah's head. Another kid on her right side. Ji Hoo accepted that the woman being there yesterday was a blessing in disguise. He had nearly killed the culprit when she hugged him from behind. She spoke in a soft and firm tone asking him to remember that he had little eyes watching him. He did not know what exactly, her very touch had soothed him and voice calmed his senses. Woo Bin's men except for two had run to catch multiple others in the forest, coming back to the present he took her sleeping form in. Gone was the innocent and naïve country bumpkin mentioned by Yi Jung. Before him was a brave and daring woman, who saved a kid despite her own personal misadventure.

A few days later.

Ga eul stepped inside to hear shouts of welcome from the kids as she walked Ji Hoo. She had offered to watch over the kids and give physiological counselling to the kids seeing how welcome she was with the children. Ji Hoo sat looking at managerial documents on the couch when he heard it, a melody. Being an instrument player himself he walked to the next room to see Ga Eul's finger gliding angelically over the keys. The notes were vibrant with a small hint of sadness and longing. It clearly reflected his own state of mind. While his own heart longed for Jan Di his head stopped it with logic and friendship.

Vaguely he heard his brain telling that he had not sought out Jan Di once in the last week. His mind went to a conversation they had a few days ago.

Ji Hoo-" Ga eul thank you for all of your help the past few days."

Ga eul-" Sunbae I would have done it for anyone. The kids did not deserve to go through any of the trauma they did.

Ji-" What are you doing next?"

Ga-" Have applied to be a teacher for primary school including Shinwa but no response as of now."

Ji-" I have a proposal no more of a request and help"

Ga-" Please let me hear it"

Ji -" You saw how the kids are towards a new person coming in right. I want you to take up the managerial activities and teaching the students. We will recruit helping hands once the kids get better physically and mentally."

Ga Eul-" What is the package details?"

Chu Ga Eul had started working for The Yoon group. She barely held a personal conversation with Ji Hoo but gave him his personal space but however kept an eye on his activities. She would be silently monitoring his sleeping patterns. Despite the dread of the upcoming heart break ,Ji Hoo found himself distracted for large periods of time. Ga Eul was a very hard working woman and brought about a lot of innovation and calm to both the children and him. Her coffee was a killer and Ji Hoo found his tongue addicted to it instantly after the first time.

It was a very slow and gradual but some kids still had nightmares and panic attacks due to the past events. She tirelessly worked with them and slowly the dark clouds covering them begin to fade.

On the day of Proposal..

Ji hoo was numb to everything and anything. He walked slowly behind them as the remaining two play boys teased Jun Pyo. The pain made him want to cut his heart out but he did not as he was a coward.

The laughing and noisy group ignored the cat calls from the female nurses and doctors..They relaxed immediately entering into the private cabinet of one doctor Yoon.

Jun Pyo sat on the couch pulling Jan Di to him and asked-" So how is all your lives going?"

Song Woo Bin-" Speaking of which Ji Hoo ,what was the emergency in your shelter two weeks ago ?" He was out on business calls and could not look into the issue personally

Before Ji Hoo could answer a pint size package rushed into the room and jumped on Ji Hoo. The group looked questioningly at the white prince when a female voice called out-" Sarah how many times have I told you not to disturb a doctor?"

In Yi Jung's eye An angel stepped in, She was beyond beautiful with a light complexion, big eyes and pink lips. An hour glass figure with brown curls .She was dressed in a white dress that came up to above her knees. Matching heels on her feet with a anklet on the left and a star tattoo on the right ankle. His heart begin to beat louder and faster and all he could see was the enchantress in white.

" Ga Eul" Jan Di got up with happiness and leapt to hug her .This broke the trance they were all in. The two playboys couldn't believe their eyes at the girl who was Jan Di's best friend. Ga eul hugged Jandi and congratulated her on her engagement when Ji Hoo broke the trance.

Ji Hoo-" Ga Eul what are you doing here?"

Ga Eul immediately straightened and spoke-" Dr Yoon,there is something that might interest you with correlation to the activities of previous management. So if you would please." None of the others could make out the connection and wondered how Ga Eul was acquainted with Ji Hoo.

Jun Pyo-" Can't it wait, we need to catch up on a lot." In his usual arrogant tone, ignoring Jan di's glares

Ga Eul -" I am sorry but it is very urgent" she walked to Ji Hoo ,caught his wrist and begin to walk out with the kids following them.

Woo Bin spoke only one phrase-" What The Hell is going on?" The remaining members looked equally clueless

The only sound one could hear was the waves crashing on the stones and Sea Gulls .The children ran back to the group playing football ,on noting it Ga eul relaxed her grip and spoke-" Sunbae are you okay? You know I am a good listener and I don't mind you yelling , screaming or doing anything else." Ji hoo stayed silent and unseeing.

She continued-" I am not your friend and that I know but I can be concerned about you even if we are professionals but also because more than anything I know the hell when the person you love ,is madly in love with someone else..Trust me I have been in your place just not long back. Stop bottling it and let it out I won't judge you any way ". A tug was what she felt and the next moment Ji Hoo had hugged her .His face buried into her neck Her hands stroked him softly and gently. He let it out ,unable to bottle the pain eating him from inside. Ji Hoo had seen the concern in Ga Eul's eyes and tried to brush it off as pity but not any longer. It looked like hours but she was just there listening to his sobs and anguish. The hug was not something as intimate as lovers or familial bonds did, not of force but of plain support and understanding. The waves washed the shores trying to remove the pain.

Unaware of the fact that a certain potter was watching the interaction with his fists clenched tightly and anger in his eyes.

Can I continue this here? Updates will be a bit slow.


	2. The White Prince and Vending Machine

**_Chapter 2 The White Prince and Vending Machine_**

 ** _Thank you all for the lovely responses which has made me give this chapter earlier then I comment was continue to motivate me. As of now I dont have any pairing in my mind as only characters are leave your suggestions in my inbox._**

Nothing except ragged breathing could be heard as Ji Hoo slowly steadied himself. He searched once more and found no pity in her body or eyes. She almost looked in different and it calmed him. He addressed Ga eul -" From now call me just Ji Hoo; professionalism is only when I mention". She mutely nodded. A small smile slipping on her face but went Un noticed by the genius doctor.

Their steps matched evenly and it was the only thing breaking the awkward silence between the two. Ji Hoo felt it the relief in his heart. It was as if a weight had been lifted and his mind cleared of all his restlessness and fatigue. Though his tongue was itching to ask about her heart break. Who could reject someone like her? He wondered.

Ga Eul broke the silence as she halted by a vending machine-" Dr. Yoon Would you happen to have change for this". He handed her change. She put it and waited .. 20 secs,40 sec nope nothing. Ji Hoo watched with amusement as her patience withered out. Her next action would never be forgotten for a very long time. She walked a few phases back and sprinted forward and kicked the side with a lot of force causing cans of soda to fall. First one and then another Ga Eul picked two caught Ji Hoo's hands and passed it to him.

Soon multiple cans begin to gush out. To both their horror an alarm sounded and she paled-" Crap. Run " was all Ji Hoo heard and a tug on his arms.

Back in the cabin there was a static line of tension.

Aish just where are they? Questioned the ever impatient leader of the F4 despite his success he retained some of his brashness as well ; causing Jan Di to sigh in disappointment.

Yi Jung just did not bother to answer the question as he was texting anyone noticed him closely they could see him equally restless.

Woo Bin groaned and muttered "Seriously what is with these two." Somehow he did not have a very pleasant feeling about the whole absence from Ji Hoo.

The door banged open with Ji Hoo and Ga Eul gasping for breath. Both holding soda cans. The panting Ga Eul expressed her distaste of the situation "I hate that vending machine." in such a dramatic way with one fist raised in the air and eyes filled with fire.

What happened next was the most unexpected reaction the F4 would ever see in Ji Hoo. He begin to laugh slowly at first and then heavily that he was nearly bent double.

Ga Eul mortified or atleast dramatically" Ji hoo..." while whining like a puppy.

Ji Hoo-" What did that machine do to you?" in a very teasing manner. Unintentionally he liked seeing her turn red with embarrassment, though he would never openly accept it.

She continued to pout heavily and then spoke-" I did not expect such a reaction for a normal kick."

Ji Hoo- "You and I both know that it was beyond normal" a bit sternly, rather trying to sound a bit serious.

Woo Bin was sure that he landed in the wrong planet alright. Ji Hoo laughing was next to impossible. Sure, the guy had his own quirks but the closest he came to laughing was a fully blown smile with his teeth showing but not this. It appeared as if Ji Hoo was slowly coming alive. It was a treat to their eyes. He was a Mafia leader alright but he cared about the F4, his only real family. The Idiotic leader and the silent musician, inseparable duo were the closest. Next to them was the Casanova potter and himself. That was how their wavelengths always matched. He would never say it aloud but there were times when he felt lonely even with his brothers. Jan Di who was the sister type had caused the loneliness too vanish completely and now Ga Eul was becoming family as well.

Speaking of Yi Jung; the man had read a different want in Yi Jung's eyes on seeing Ga Eul for the first time in some years and he was not sure of what to make out of it; but her influence on Ji hoo was healthy and very welcome to all; he observed.

Ga eul smiled and begin to open the can after passing one to Jandi; the next minute a melody floated as Ga eul searched and finally pulled out her phone. Her face brightened on seeing the caller and she went to the window. Ji Hoo leaned onto the table while drinking the cold liquid. His eyes fell on Ga Eul who was busy making expressions as she spoke and unknowingly smiled at her gestures and his eyes never left her even once. Had he turned a little he would have spotted the plotting gaze of Jan Di and Jun Pyo's face. Woo Bin with a calculative smirk and Yi Jung looking at Ga Eul with a soft look in his eyes but beyond the softness there was something else.

All this was an hour back, now they were on a van or something heading to some resort to celebrate the reunion .The only thing different was that Jun Pyo wanted to do it the commoner's way of transport. She watched the fast-moving landscapes and groaned. Feeling a small nudge, she turned a little to her left and spotted Ji Hoo fast asleep on her shoulders. Initially he sat two seats away from her while he read some files on the work history of his previous employees who were managing the child the moving vehicle had lulled him to moving and adjusting brought the said position. She mumbled under her breath" God knows this guy can fall asleep just anywhere. Unbelievable man".

In the next instant, a voice was heard- "We will stop in the resort here for a bit to get refreshments. We will climb the hill next."

All of them got down to stretch their limbs. Jun Pyo whined- "Man you commoners are something else how do you even rid these?"

Woo Bin agreed by voicing his own similar views" It's tiring already"

Ga eul noticed Yi Jung gazing at her; as if expecting her to retaliate but she disappointed him." What happened to the innocent and naive little country bumpkin I knew "he muttered more to expected Ga Eul to atleast say something against Jun Pyo's attics,but got none. Jan Di who heard it winced inwardly. The reason was not lost on her . Her eyes followed the person of the conversation who was now walking all the while buried in her phone. Ga Eul had walked forward inside the lobby and asking the workers for something. Even as the others wondered what she was asking about; a gang of boys exited the resort. The Yankee type of guys. One made a direct pass on Ga Eul and she ignored him. The instant another raised his hands to grope her, Ga Eul moved swiftly caught his hand and lifting him partially threw him down the floor. Jun Pyo's jaw dropped. Woo Bin was sprinting forward with the other two. The group scattered instantly on recognizing the F4.

Woo Bin did not hide the fact he was impressed questioned "When did you learn to fight Judo?"

Ga Eul- "I am a black belt in Karate and also know Judo." Flipping of her hair in a swish reviling nothing of what was asked to her.

All her actions were unconsciously causing Yi Jung to want her more than before.

The resort was quite beautiful. While it was very posh and expensive it had a hint of architecture that belonged to the late Edo period. The archway had a natural sakura blossom tree. Ancient figures painted on bamboo covers. Quite a few potteries comprising of vases, urns and jars were displayed in glass cases. As Jandi looked around she loved it. Ga Eul walked very slowly taking in the beauty of the displays. She looked like a child lost in candy world, which was noted by both Ji Hoo and Yi Jung. They looked on with equally amused expression.

The rooms had tatami mats and traditional window and doors. It gave out a cozy and warm feeling. Even as Jun pro protested, Jan di grabbed the other girl and shut the door on the boy's face. She was the only one who was brave enough to do it.

Ga Eul knew what was coming even before the door closed. Her friend wanted answers ;a pity she could not tell her the complete truth. Not everyone could stomach truth which came with a lot of was not just another can of worms she could easily open.

 ** _Attempted a lighter chapter to fill some blanks. Let me know what you feel_**


	3. Forgotten Moon Flower

**_Chapter 3 The Forgotten Moon Flower_**

 _ **Thank you to all my readers for taking time of to read my story ;you have my heartfelt thanks..Please continue to support me.**_

Gum Jan Di now the fiancée of Gun Jun Pyo sat watching the sunrise, the coastline was breath taking. One hand fingered the now engagement ring thoughtfully. She was supposed to be ecstatic, happy and dreaming but was remotely away from such feelings. Her mind wandering back to the conversation she had the previous night with Ga Eul. Her responses were truthful but hurt a lot. Some lines still echoed in her ears

"Jan Di ah as much as it hurt, the truth is you were busy with your own life and I couldn't wait for you to catch up and then guide me. I cannot depend on you for everything."

"No matter what you want to believe the Ga eul you knew all along is now dead. Trust me its better this way."

She felt guilty for not being there for her friend when she needed a shoulder of support the most. True she had been busy with her own career but in the end, she couldn't help question herself" What kind of a friend am I?"

The thoughts came to an end as someone put a blanket around her. She sighed and leaned onto her fiancé's shoulder as he pecked her forehead and slid his arm around her waist. He paused and then spoke the question in his mind

"What do you think of Ji Hoo and Ga Eul together? I feel she would be best suited for him. She certainly handles him and his emotions better than anyone so far"

Had they turned just one bit, they would have seen one other member of the gang tightening his fists instantly. He walked away not before dropping a bouquet of Yellow daffodils with a very rare Moonflower. *

(Daffodils –Return my affection; Cereus/moon flower- Dreaming of Love)

Yoon Ji Hoo walked quietly down to the pool. There was at least a good thirty minutes before the dawn and majority of the staff were still asleep. He sighed and put of his towels on one of the recliner. Had he lifted his head up, he would have seen a bathrobe on the nearby chair. Habitually he began to hum a note; he was enjoying it and when it ended someone begin to clap. Chu Ga Eul had come out of the water and was clapping "That was a nice one "she spoke.

Startled he turned to see a mesmerizing site that would haunt his dreams for days to come. Out came a goddess, in mute shock he could only watch as Ga eul stepped out in a lavender shade halter neck bikini. His body heated up instantly against the still cold airs of the environment. He unconsciously gulped his saliva as his eyes followed the water droplets rolling down the curvaceous figure. She pulled her hair to one side and crossed him. Picking up a pink bathrobe she wrapped it around her body. Involuntarily he blushed seeing the gown came just a bit above her thighs.

Ga Eul laid back on the recliner and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she spoke" Don't mind me Ji Hoo just swim alright. I won't violate you." A cough turned giggle turned them to a snickering Song Woo Bin.

Song Woo Bin got up on the wrong side of the bed alright. He nearly had a nosebleed on seeing the bikini clad woman. Yi Jung was a lucky goof alright. (Song Woo Bin was just not jealous ok...I mean why should he be)

Choking he spoke" Good morning to you Ga eul shi" while attempting to hide his inner thoughts.

Ga Eul waved her hand and spoke-" Just Ga Eul will do Woo Bin Sunbae."

Ga Eul fought hard to control her blush. She just couldn't sleep so well. Deciding on a dip with no one around sounded the most feasible idea some minutes back. What she did not expect was her employer of all would see her scantily clad in next to nothing. She had to control herself from becoming nothing but a stuttering mess. The addition of the mafia prince was not helping her either.

" My luck is the worst on the planet What next a live interview for the people of Korea?" she mumbled audibly causing the two males to chuckle visibly.

" You may never know. Don't jinx yourself woman. That is the last of the headaches I need" Ji Hoo mumbled.

" You do have a PR manager remember boss?" giving him doe like eyes. Than after a quick glance at the door, raised her hand and called" May I have a Cappuccino please?" a waitress nodded as she walked inside the kitchen.

o0o0o0o0

Breakfast was a very grand affair with constant bickering and noise. Different kind of cuisine covered the table. Jun Pyo noticed Ji Hoo looking at Ga Eul multiple times not very secretively. The said woman looked very distracted and was smiling a bit forcefully. Woo Bin was occupied with models around him. As for Geum Jan Di; she was muttering about food waste and rich brats.

The models were the ones who were talking or rather flirting with the three guys constantly. The door to the dining hall opened and the entire hall shushed. In walked So Yi Jung the world-famous potter entered the hall with a white suit in a prime and proper way; carrying a bouquet of flowers. He walked towards the table, his heart racing at the very sight of her.

Ga Eul was busy texting her enquires on a friend who has been missing for the last 3 days. The said friend was her roomie and BFF. She felt all gaze on her and looked up to see the couldn't quite read the emotions in his eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with Yi Jung Sunbae?" trying not to stutter as heart beats turned a bit faster.

Yi Jung took a deep breath and went down on his knees" Chu Ga Eul will you be my girlfriend?"

The shocked gasps and protests had no effect on the shocked F4. Ji Hoo and the other two were positively rendered speechless as Geum Jan Di gaped. While the models hyperventilated the girl to who the proposal was made remained silent.

"Why?" she paused and spoke again Why do you want me to be your girlfriend?

Silence was the only answer from So Yi Jung.

Ga eul kept a straight face and spoke "Sorry Sunbae but no" and Yi Jung felt his heart ache.

Woo Bin had his whole attention on the potter's face. It showed pure pain and disbelief on being rejected. Jun Pyo looked like a gaping fish, literally with his mouth opening and closing. Ji Hoo wanted to be anywhere away but at the table.

The models looked furious at rejecting such a hot hunk. One was already cussing at Ga Eul.

Yi Jung not showing his emotions gulped his saliva and spoke" Why? What do I lack?"

Ga Eul not looking anywhere- "You are not my type. Sorry"

0o0o0o0o

Yi Jung's P O V

Rejected. Once more in my life I was rejected. Truth to be told I sort of hoped she would accept me.4 years ago; I was the insensitive playboy who slept with every other woman who made passes at me. Seeing how my mother was treated by my father or rather my sperm donor, never let me have a healthy opinion of love or marriage. Than it was my brother who left me to fend myself to the sharks in my family. Eun Jae joined him and I became orphaned. It was that day a part of me broke and I never smiled from my heart again.

When I first met Ga Eul I was surprised of how innocent she was. It was something all the members of F4 had lost in our childhood; forced to grow up. No one asked or even valued us enough to hear us out. To me she was just Geum Jan Di's friend. Someone who made me feel that she needed me to protect her.

As time went on and on knowing her idea of soulmates made me scoff for I had lost mine. Seeing Eun Jae's message for me and the said girl's happiness with my brother was probably the worst moment in my life. I hated myself for the tears I shed.

When I returned home I first called Woo Bin to enquire about where and how Ga Eul was. For some odd reason my heart began to race at the mere thought of seeing her. When she stepped into Ji Hoo's cabin, I was lost at her beauty. Spellbound yes; but my heart mourned at the loss of her innocence which was clearly shown in the dressing style and aura around her.

Seeing her holding Ji Hoo made me wish I was the one she held but I did not know why. Today when I asked her to be my girlfriend I realized that I did not have any reason as to why I asked her. What do I feel for her? Was I even capable of loving a woman? Did that word even exist in my dictionary?

O0o0o0o0

Woo Bin walked up the stairs and to the terrace carrying a glass of vodka. The now engaged couple had left immediately after breakfast to god knows where. While the others opted to stay inside the resort. He walked up to an open terrace. As he stepped in he heard a female hum. He followed the notes to come face on with Ga Eul who was sipping Martini. Her eyes were unfocused for a second but came to focus instantly. It was like she put her guard up and Woo Bin didn't like it a bit. He would never hurt her; did she not know it.

Sunbae what can I help you with? She questioned innocently.

He directly asked her the question running in his mind Why did you reject Yi Jung?

She looked right into his eye and spoke Why should I when he never showed any signs of having feelings for me. I can't risk a heart break for someone like him.

Did you expect laurels of love he questioned bitterly?

Sometimes even laurels of love can be false. Contrary to what you think when the person you love cannot return your feelings it doesn't mean the end Somebody more worthy of you is waiting to meet you. You cannot gain something without losing something else.

How was the monosyllable question

I can see it in your eyes,she replied a second he saw the eyes of a woman who was carrying a secret.

Though Woo Bin wanted to retaliate he did not as those words felt like a balm to the injuries in his own heart. Probably he had yet to meet his destined one.

Turning to leave she spoke When you want to talk I can lend you my ears. Smiling she walked away, completely missing the natural smile slowly forming on the face of Mafia Prince.

 _ **Please let me know what you felt after reading If I get 5 comments at least I will try posting another chapter before I leave for my vacations PS :no updates from 15th to 28th of this month.**_

 _ **Toodles...**_


	4. In between Nightmares and Kisses

Chapter 4 In-between Nightmares and Kisses

She was trapped .No ways to probably escape. Will never see the man she loves again. His soft yet masculine strength enveloped her senses just with a mere thought. Tears rolled down her face even as the whole place continued to burn. Fire blazed everything to ashes. Salty tears rolled down her cheeks. No sound came out of her throat. The anguished screams of people filled her senses. Humans were burning around .Charred body parts, desperate wails and pleas of mercy went unheard by everyone but her. The smoke was getting intense and her lungs were heavy. Unable to breath and move she prayed for mercy, instant death. Even as her mind became hazy and breathing heavier .The Last thought were her eyes falling on a man and his calling.

"Ga Eul"

She woke up panting and shivering .Sweat rolling down her temples and hair sticking to her neck. Shakily she opened her drawers trying to search for something. Pushing the covers she fell on the floors. Crawling to her hand bag she dropped and pushed everything away on the floor. She gave a sign of relief as she picked up a bottle of pills. Unscrewing the lid with trembling hands she put tablets on the floor and into her mouth trying to swallow it but choked.

A hand stretched out to her handing a bottle of water and the other hand was stroking her back as she drank the water greedily; spilling half of it on herself.

She looked up to thank the stranger and came to meet eyes with one doctor Yoon Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo was the last thing she muttered before falling into blissful darkness.

Ji Hoo was watching a movie when he first heard it. The falling and consecutive breaking of something in the next room. When hustling moments continued he immediately shot up. He was fully aware that Ga Eul was the one next door. His hands went to the phone to call in the security expecting an intruder or thief .Fearing the worst he moved to his balcony which was next to only by a rail. The kind which he really hated as it gave no privacy; but today he was thankful. Before he could plan his actions he had already jumped to her side and as soon as he did pushed the unlocked door open. Instantly making a mental note to lecture Ga Eul on safety measures.

His heart froze as he saw Ga Eul desperately pushing everything from the table down .Fear in all forms blinded him as he watched her pale face and trembling hands pick up tablets. She was having some kind of a panic attack his medical instincts reminded him. Cautiously he threw the teaser which he had brought with him for safety measures away not wanting to scare the girl then she already was. His chest burned at the very sight of her pale face and sweaty body and trembling figure

.

The logical part of his brain finally caused him to act as he handed her the water bottle. He placed one hand on her neck as to make the swallowing easier. In a matter of seconds she collapsed but not before calling out his name in a desperate plea. A plea which brought out all his protective instincts out. Unaware that this protectiveness was not felt for Geum Jan Di in all those years he had loved her.

Lifting her gently, he put her back on the bed and covered her. He cleared a little portion of her side stand and placed a freshly filled water jug. Bringing out a bowl of cold water, he picked a towel and soaked it. Even as he cooled the body temperature of the unconscious woman; he begin to look around the room and spotted tablet bottles. Picking it up and reading the name shocked him.

Why do you need these pills Ga Eul .Why? He wondered. Reminding himself to question the woman on the bed he continued to move around to clear some of the mess when he heard a whimper.

He sat next to Ga Eul changing the towels. The last thing he remembered was taking in her delicate hands.

0o0o0o0o0

So Yi Jung was dressed completely in white and was in the middle of nowhere. Big wind mills stood evenly spaced out from each other. Calling out for someone he heard no response and so began to walk.

He walked down tall green grass, wondering where he was His hair fluttered in the winds and he eventually spotted a cottage. Moving towards it, he spotted a boy no older than 5 playing with clay. The boy had soiled his dress with clay everywhere. As the boy looked up Yi Jung gasped for the boy in front of him looked like a mini version of himself.

The boy hearing footsteps looked up at Yi Jung. Giving a toothy grin called Appa Hurry Omma is waiting for us.

The world renowned potter let himself to be dragged inside the house mutely by the boy who was his son. Opening the gates of the lawn; the boy pointed to a woman calling Omma.

Yi Jung took in the woman whose back was the only thing visible in his line of sight. Brown hair played in the winds. Her hourglass figure accentured by a pale yellow dress and a bow on the waist in baby blue flew along the winds. AS she turned to respond, Yi Jung felt his heart stop with the very sight of her.

Chu Ga Eul turned around even as she smiled warmly and one hand laid on her baby bump. On her fingers lay a golden band which was the ancestral heirloom of the So family.

Honey was the last word he heard as So Yi Jung sat up straight and completely awake from the most beautiful dream ever.

God I love her. He muttered and the conclusion finally hit him like bricks. He who never believed in soulmates was in love with a woman who he rejected five years ago. The extent of which was a big question to him .Did he love her enough?

Conflicted feelings of happiness and dejection crept through him. At the precise moment his phone rang. The call was from his grandfather.

0o0o0o0o0

Song woo Bin had never taken a kid to an amusement park or an exhibition .Had he done so he would have learnt how kids reacted .Chu ga Eul had a similar reaction. Eyes openly displaying awe and excitement as she walked through a 3D concept of a room. Even as Yi Jung and Ji Hoo watched the said girl for different reasons of their own.

While a call distracted Woo Bin and Yi Jung showing a piece to Ji Hoo; Ga Eul walked to a glass covered display of an urn and begin to make notes of something onto a notebook .Lost admiring the piece she failed to notice someone come up next to her.

Beautiful piece isn't it? He asked

The man was around 65 to 70 dressed in a suite. His eyes spoke of knowledge and wisdom. Someone who had sailed through the tides of time. Realizing she was spoken to she took a breath and spoke "It is indeed a master piece but the emotions expressed gives this piece a different beauty. Sad but unique."

Where does feeling even come in art? He sounded disapprovingly

"I believe the shades he used here are sad. Vibrant and colorful shades represent happiness. Considering the circumstances this piece was created it is of no surprise."

"What would they be?" and a cheerful banter began.

A good 40 minutes into the conversation which changed into a debate which was clearly enjoyed by the elderly man.

Can I have your name young Miss? Clearly pleased at meeting her. She was about to tell when footsteps rushed into the room.

"Ga Eul "called out one clearly worried Song Woo Bin.

As the man turned to the voice; one other companion paled on seeing him

"Grandfather "So Yi Jung asked shocked. The silence which followed froze evrything

0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Do let me know what you think after this chapter.**_


	5. The Dreaded Question

_**Chapter 5 The Dreaded Question**_

 _ **(sorry for the delay in update .Had a writer's block Will be more consistent from this one.)**_

Geum Jan Di the daughter of a normal labor class in the society couldn't help but reminiscence of her struggles, pain ,the anguish and all things both pleasant and unpleasant .Along the way to becoming a doctor she had lost her best friend Chu Ga Eul .She had been to caught in her own life and had failed to support Ga eul when she needed it. Ga Eul refused to blame her and asked for the incident to be forgotten as it was long gone but cracks in the relationship remained.

The waves of water touched her foot and played on the sand but she stood unmoving and lost in thoughts. Gun Jun Pyo slowly slid his hand around her waist and slightly nipped her ear to which Jan di jerked and turned to face him.

When you love someone he or she can read you like a book and Jun Pyo remembered. He could read it in her eyes. Gently he led her to a table laid out to them .It was a walk through aquarium on a private island owned by the F4 jointly.

Are you going to tell me about what is going on between you and Ga Eul? I hoped not to ask but clearly you two are not the same as you were when you spoke to me before I left years back; he asked with hesitation very evident his voice.

Jun-ah I failed as a friend .. she spoke her voice breaking

Jun Pyo waited for her to continue through his mind questioned phrases like What ?,How? and why.

It was during my 2nd year actually. I was caught up with my studies and work at the same time. That day a few of my elementary friends were at my work and we got caught up that I failed to notice my phone going off. However on other did and seeing Ga Eul's name, she reacted unexpectedly…..(Story will be from Ga Eul's POV )

That was what happened she sighed with her head hung down and tears rolling down her face.

Jun Pyo was stunned and rendered speechless. The matter was serious and more graver than he thought. Initially he had felt furious on the other girl for hurting his love but now he did not want to imagine what Ga Eul had gone through. He owed Ga Eul an apology .

0o0o0o0o0

She sipped on her latte all the while trying to ignore Ji Hoo's gaze on her but failed.

Ji Hoo was for once lost as to where to start. He could read people easily and he found pride in it, never spoke loudly though. The girl no rather the woman in front of him was nothing but a mystery. He never got to know her or held a proper conversation with her despite of her being his love interest's best friend .In his eyes she was always behind the potter. He admired her determination and never give up attitude.

What happened between the potter and the woman he wondered. He could clearly see a mask on the girl which hid her true self. She was transparent in that alone. Having one himself ;he mused on wither to probe in her matters or not.

Ga eul he began with a doubtful tone.

Hmm. she looked up and that second, he froze. Looking up at him was a pair of innocent brown eyes. He froze. the only thing he could see was her brown eyes with so much of innocence in it. The only thing he was aware of was his heart beat which seemingly had become faster in a fraction of the moment. As if in a trance he brought his hand to her lips to wipe out the cream smudged on the sides of her lips. She immediately tightened her knuckles of her left hand which rested on her lap. Being this scared was not something Ji Hoo expected from Ga Eul. She is surely hiding something; he concluded.

Straightening up he questioned "What is going on Ga Eul ? What happened to you in all these years. You don't even talk to Jandi nowadays. Why?"

Ga Eul's response was not what he expected " People change along with time nothing ever is constant in life. I did not want to accept it but now …"

Woo Bin could not believe his eyes and read the file for the fifth time not believing the content. He had to act immediately or he would lose a friend a girl who was becoming something akin to a younger sister to him. Bringing out his phone he makes calls to the best of his men.

Ji Hoo sat speechless at the words of the younger girl. The emotions of regret, dejection and hopelessness did not suit the woman in anyway.

His heart and mind decided in unison, He wanted to remove those feelings and fill her with all the happiness she deserved and he could offer as a friend he concluded to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ga Eul laid back and closed her eyes to be reminded of the past

 _When Yi Jung left, she was heartbroken and depressed for days. She hardly came out of the house. She spoke to Jandi only 4 times in that week. Her mother had initially tried talking to her but failed to get results. She lied to me telling that my aunt was bedridden and sent me to Tokyo. That one lie became a constant in my life. Joining in the university with students from different countries I was myself until that one day._

 _One day while I came out the university I was pulled by someone. It was clearly someone from Korea. He put his hand around my waist and spoke to someone ._

 _He was a good 6ft with a broad physique and even as I smelled his cologne I came to my senses. I tried to shake him of when.._

 _Guy spoke "This is my girlfriend …So sorry babes I cannot accept you."_

 _The girl on the opposite side fumed and lashed out Why prefer an ugly one like her over someone like me._

 _The guy's reply startled me completely" I prefer real beauty over fake ones like you". Bending over me he tucked my hair behind my ear. He was so handsome that I forgot to breath. His eyes twinkled with mischief. I reacted immediately by kicking on his knees. He yelped and let me go_

" _He is all yours. I don't want him" I replied and walked away without turning back. The rest of the journey I kept swearing at him under my breath._

 _I reached home and began to prepare for dinner. My accommodation at the dorms was yet to be finalized. My aunt told me to prepare for three as there was a paying guest who stayed in the spare room at the end of the hall._

 _She laid the tableware when the power went out. Instantly I stepped back and tried to navigate to the draw which held candles. Tripping and stumbling across she hit something or rather someone. Just before she fell someone pulled her to a hug. The smell of cologne which was strangely familiar._

 _The lights came on abruptly and Ga eul found herself gazing into a pair of mischievous eyes. Unconsciously pushed him back to the wall. And he hissed._

" _Kang Chul" (Lee Jong Suk) my aunt called. She walked towards him and begin to fuss about him._

" _Get the first aid box now "she ordered ferociously scaring me a lot. Even as I brought the kit a small memory played in front of me._

 _My 4-year-old self shouting to a boy" I will marry no one but you Kang Chul ah…It is a promise of a lifetime…"and I gasped in realization._

 _0o0o0o0o0_

The sound of thunder brought me back to the present. I realized that I have been sitting still even as the rain poured down on me. I moved into the room hurriedly.

Had Ga Eul turned even a little she would have notices two figures watching her actions closely. Two of the F4 had the same question in their minds." Who is Kang Chul and how important is he in Ga Eul's life?"

 _ **That is a wrap for now. Kang Chul is vital in Ga Eul's to how that is will be coming up .Please let me know if you want the past in scene-wise or just a Let me know if you like this track. This is my foundation for Ga Eul's consecutive love interest from F4…. Please do comment**_


	6. The Frosty night

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **The Frosty Night**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers.

" _I understand thank you for the warning officer_ " concluded Ji Hoo. The familiar throbbing pain in his head returned as he rubbed his nose. Stepping out into the deserted lounge he spotted the guys with a glass of what he presumed to be white wine knowing Jun Pyo's taste. Woo Bin looked up at him and raised an eyebrow sensing something serious .Jun Pyo in a drunk state called out " _Ji Hoo come join us_ ".Yi Jung as usual did not even acknowledge his presence ever since the day he came back from Sweden and Ji hoo had enough issues to worry about at that moment. Pacing up and down the lengths of the room was of no help ." _Stop giving me a nervous breakdown and sit down_ " barked Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo sat down for courtesy and had two shots. Idly swirling the contents he was debating the next course of action he would have to take when an unusual conversation distracted them.

Ga eul walked in hurried steps while Jan Di following her hurriedly. Ga Eul halted on making eye contact with Ji Hoo instantly. There was some traces of panic on her face which made Ji Hoo get up with a minimal force that startled the other three.

" _If you did not mean what you said that night then why did you not clarify it the next day or even after that .._ " Jan Di asked firmly.

Ga Eul stammered" _I couldn't talk ok . I ...I had other obligations to fulfill_."her body growing rigid.

" _See you still did not want to talk to me ,so you are making up stories_." Jan Di snarled back in utter desperation.

That was when the last string and something inside Ga Eul snapped simultaneously her voice became shakier and louder " _If you must know the truth I was in the Intensive Care Unit fighting for my life. I did not pick your call because I was in a coma which lasted for a week. There you go you have it now Geum Jan Di_ ." Betrayal and pain were clearly evident in her voice. Jan Di froze as she even watched tears pouring down her best friend's face which she brushed of and put an emotionless mask instantly. " _You..what_?" she asked her voice breaking.

"I was Fighting for my life" echoed in everyone's ears and mind ;only one question rolled of inside the boys." What kind of friend was I?"

The shrill ring of a mobile broke all of them from their internal monologue. One look at the caller and Ga Eul paled for just one instant and in the next was composing herself and walking towards Ji hoo; elegantly she took the glass in his hands and downed it in a instant much to the shock of F4 guys. Taking a deep breather she changed her facial expressions and the air around her changed simultaneously." _Oppa_ " she answered briskly and left the hall leaving a stunned audience.

Jan Di walked towards the group with a troubled expression. Jun Pyo hugged her as comfortingly as he could. Silence for what seemed like hours was broken by Woo Bin

" _Just what is going on? If you don't mind me asking_ " A teary eyed Jan Di looked up and spoke " _Just that I failed to be there for my best friend when she needed me. Now that she is independent I selfishly want her to rely on me again._ ". Yi Jung usually had a higher tolerance to alcohol but right now he actually wished that he was drunk and that he would not remember the words Ga Eul spoke when he got up the next day morning. He did not even want to begin imagining such a scenario.

" _I nearly died.._ "it just kept ringing inside the doctors ears. Mentally a theory of her panic attack and that incident were correlated;but how was the question. He shuddered to even think of what happened to her." _Jan Di what is the accident she was speaking about?"_ with a serious ring in his voice;he looked up at Jan Di who had her head bowed down. Her hands which were lying on the lap curled into fists." _I don't know of it "_ getting up she walked away with Jun Pyo following her.

He returned 20 minutes later" _She fell asleep."_ Woo bin even though shaken by the near fight between the two girls couldn't just make any sense out of it _" just what is the reason for them to fight?"_ They never fought before why now? He wondered.

" _You can ask Ga eul shi if you want to_ " Jun Pyo told as if it were the most easiest thing in the world not expecting Ji Hoo to counter it with a simple Why ." _She is our friend "._ Ji Hoo calmly countered " _Can we really call ourselves that .I mean we know nothing but how she is related to Jan Di nothing more .In my opinion we just utilized her so that we could get to Jan Di. With that being said I am also her employer and I personally care for my workers. I don't know about you all but I am going to extend my hand in friendship and give her a shoulder to lean on. I owe her that."_ Though a voice in his own mind resisted the reason .While Woo Bin wanted to retaliate he couldn't .That night on the terrace he wanted to face her only because of Yi Jung;not once had he helped her for anything personally or tried to know her genuinely even though she had made him feel a lot better after a long time.

The silence returned again as the gang processed his words. Even if they denied it, somewhere in their minds a part agreed. To the world the four of them were extremely rich,good looking and talented in something or the other. Women of all ages swooned under their feet for attention while other men envied them not that they took notice of it. Ideal boyfriend,Prince charming many other titles followed them along with the attention of media and hundreds of eyes on them every minute. Very few even knew their true selves or the personal hell the four of them were in.

Geum Jan Di the commoner was like a breath of fresh air and the first one to see the real them,their scars and everything they did to hid it. Probably the reason why two of the members fell in love with her. They were floored by her determination , the first one to see them for themselves and not other aspects.

 _-0o0o0o0o0-_

Even as Ji Hoo decided internally to retire Yi Jung's cold voice stopped him." _What do you owe her anyway?"_ Woo Bin internally flinched at the tone used. Preparing himself to stop a fight he cleared his throat and put the drink away.

" _It can wait for now ;You have nothing that will interest you "_ Ji Hoo spoke sharply. His displeasure at the potter's attitude finally showing. Returning the glass he walked to the darts on the bowl and hit the bulls eye back to back with three darts.

Ga Eul returned to an nearly empty lounge with Jun Pyo who appeared to have fallen asleep but he looked up at her and spoke " _Can I have a word with you?"_ Expecting something close to a word lash she tensed up a bit but sat down. She had felt a bit of hostility from him seeing that she and Jan Di were not that close as they used to be; not that he openly expressed his displeasure but he had looked very protective around Jan Di . However his words threw her of the loop completely" _I am sorry for being so judgmental. I mean I never really tried to know you even if you were Jan Di's friend. I love her more than my own life and somewhere was blaming you internally for making her sad. Now that I know the whole or one side of the story I realized that I cannot judge you. For what it is I am sorry. "_

" _Do you really love Jan Di ?"_ Ga Eul asked with a blank face." _I Do."_ After a minute she replied" _Live for her. Not everyone gets to spend their life with their soul mate."_ For a minute there Jun Pyo thought he saw pain,longing and hope in her eye but they vanished instantly.

Ji Hoo leaned back to the wall to keep himself invisible. All he could think about for the last few days was the mystery called Ga Eul. She was a totally unpredictable and somehow managed to capture all of his attention. All of his time was spent making theories and watching out for her,even secretly counting the number of coffee she had and tablets she was taking. So involved in her he failed to even hold any kind of conversation with Jan Di. Unknowingly he was kinder to Ga Eul and did not wear any mask.

Dawn came sooner than any one expected ,the whole group stayed indoors due to the heavy downpour of rain. They all sat together sipping and eating desserts. Woo Bin began _" Ji Hoo why did you need my assistance in one of your homes?"_ it caught everyone's attention and looked at the doctor who was in a eye lock with Ga Eul. Tell them was all she told. Ji Hoo began" _**It was about a month back that I began receiving photos of abused children from one of the orphanages our family managed. The sender was anonymous and could not be tracked. Initially it was purple and blue bruises for a day or two ,then it was burn marks on 5 and 6 year old kids. Their faces were blurred but I had to use a computer hacker who confirmed the identity. When I went personally to check out the situation alone,I ran into Ga Eul who had saved a runaway orphan by the name Sarah. She reviled that few of the caretakers took what looked like medicine and would beat the kids below others tried to help the kids but were forced to back down when they threatened to kill the children. That was when I asked for Woo Bin's assistance. A group of us reached the home .The abusers tried to take off but we caught them. Turns out one of the employee was testing a particular medicine on kids for his sister who was a doctor. Government had banned the tablet but that sick f**k used the kids for testing. Two other drug addicts joined the monster. They were testing the drugs by mixing it in the food which the home provided. The ones against it were the ones to mail me indiscreetly.**_

 _ **As the fact of me owing Ga eul was that she not only saved Sarah but stopped me from killing that man in front of the kids. The extent of the abuse drew me mad. He even tried to sexually exploit some 12 year old unsuccessfully. When the news got out they expected my grandfather to approach them and not me. Seeing me shocked them and tried to flee. A team of doctors,policemen and your men stopped the abusers. I had to fire everyone guilty and arrested them. I couldn't bring in new people because many of the kids had mental trauma. Constant nightmares,panic attacks and eating disorders. Me and Ga Eul are the only ones they allowed to change the bandages and dresses. They adore Ga Eul to bits. Something about her gets them to feel safe and protected. One whole week she took care of them while I handled the management. I found a lot of false records and bribery .The cops called last night to inform me that the issue had been totally covered from reaching the media and public. This is what happened"**_ he breathed.

" _Where is that monster now Ji Hoo_?" hissed Jun Pyo who hated abusers. From his expression they knew that the monster was going to be destroyed mercilessly .

Woo bin's face had hardened and was taking out his phone. Things was the guys were easy going and all but when they got pissed not even their own group member could guess what was going to happen.

" _A storm is coming"_ Ga Eul muttered not knowing how right she was at that moment. She felt her instincts telling that Ji Hoo was not telling some facts openly but did not ponder over it.

A/N: Sorry for the late update but want to give lengthier chapters from now on. Please bare with me.


End file.
